Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
It is well known in the equestrian world that leather english saddles are expensive. The regular maintenance and care recommended for english saddles is basically for softening and cleaning leather. This is not sufficient to protect leather from the damage of abrasions and scuff marks which develop and appear suddenly and frequently on the flap and panel area of the english saddle. Most abrasions and scuff marks are caused by two factors. The consistent horizontal swinging motion created by the riders legs causes rubbing by the inner stirrup leathers unto the flap and panel areas, thereby causing unsightly abrasions. The second factor being, the procedure after riding is to slide and secure the stirrup upwards to approximately the center of the flap and panel area, thereby causing scuff marks.
Therefore, it is a principle object of this invention to provide a novel removable stirrup cover and removable leather cover which are integral for substantial maximum protection against abrasions and scuff marks of the flap and panel area of an english saddle.
The field of this invention relates to horse tack accessories and is applicable to U.S. Patent Classification Definition title, xe2x80x9cHarnessxe2x80x9d; Class Number 54.
The invention, english equestrian xe2x80x9cStirrup and Leather Coversxe2x80x9d, offer several advantages as follows:
a) to provide substantial maximum protection to the flap and panel area when used alternately on an english saddle;
b) to help retain the beauty and value of the english saddle;
c) to provide preservation qualities for new and used english saddles flap and panel areas;
d) to provide practical, removable protection that is convenient to use;
e) to provide an affordable product that is inexpensive to manufacture;
f) to provide various sized leather covers and various sized stirrup covers;
g) to provide variable notions; notions means items used as a alternative closure; hook-and-loop fasteners, zippers, snaps, etc. can be used as substitute closures.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.